


A Loving Family

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little kinky sex, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Nathalie's a good mother, Smut, Supportive Gabriel, Tons of sexy relief, Twins, a lotta sex, big brother adrien, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: When Gabriel and Nathalie were married, they didn't hesitate in trying to conceive a child. A new life for the Agreste family has only just begun.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Since I already had this idea in mind, I thought I would do this as a Christmas fic. No, the setting right now isn't Christmas. Right now, it is January, that way you guys have an idea of the setting is later on.

Everything was going well for Nathalie, she has a happy life, she's married to her soulmate, and has the best stepson she could ever have. She wouldn't trade her life for the world.

Gabriel and Nathalie were happy together. Adrien finally had someone to call his mother again.

She had yearned for this for so long, and now she finally has it. They both had a better life since they've been together, they've grown stronger ever since.

Both of them wanted to extend their family. They began trying to children. They didn't want to wait any longer to try and conceive anyway.

**************

The first few times they tried, it didn't seem to work. They both wondered if Nathalie was capable of having children. They decided to go to a doctor to see.

They explained to the doctor that they were trying for children, but feared that Nathalie could be infertile.

Minutes went by, Gabriel's hand was holding hers. They were anxious to find out the results.

Moments later, the doctor came back with the results. Nathalie was able to have kids.

As they walked out, the doctor encouraged then to keep trying. They gave the doctor their thanks and drove back to the mansion.

It was time for dinner. Gabriel and Nathalie took their seats at the table. Adrien walked in soon after and sat down. 

Dinners were not lonely for Adrien anymore, he now has his father joining him, as well as his mother. His family felt whole again.

While dining, Adrien told them about his day. He got a high score on his exam, he did well at fencing practice, him and his friends going skating. 

Evening after dinner, the conversation didn't stop, almost as if it didn't want to end at all.

When they checked the time, however, it seemed to have gotten away from them. It was late, and Adrien was tired. He excused himself from the table and went to bed. Gabriel and Nathalie cleared the plates and took them to the kitchen. Afterwards, he took Nathalie to his office.

On his computer, were new designs he was working on. To Nathalie, they were gorgeous. They were dresses that he wanted her opinion on. 

She stood next to him. He asked which one was her favorite. She picked one. He then told her that he would make it for her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

A wandering hand went to her ass, squeezing it hard. She moaned and he whispered in her ear.

"Now, let's go try again, shall we?"

She took his hand as they led each other to their bedroom, trying once more for a child.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie goes to the doctor's office to confirm her sneaking suspicion of a pregnancy test. How will she tell Gabriel the exciting news, more in the chapters to come.

_A few weeks later_

Gabriel had already began working for the day, leaving Nathalie to rest. He didn't want to wake her.

When Nathalie woke up, she felt nauseous and like she would throw up. She rushed to the bathroom and immediately threw up. She felt horrible. 

She shouldn't stop herself from throwing up, she's never felt this sick in her life, even when she used the peacock Miraculous.

She used whatever strength she had to get herself off of the floor and to the counter. Her and Gabriel had already purchased a box of pregnancy tests prior to their attempts.

She stood there with a test in her hands, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, in fear that the test may be negative, that her sickness is due to the cold instead of pregnancy symptoms.

She waited for what felt like an eternity. She grew more nervous by the second, with only one line shown on the test. She was close to giving up hope. That was, until a second line appeared before her, showing a positive result for pregnancy.

Nathalie was overjoyed, she was pregnant with Gabriel's child. However, she didn't get her hopes up completely, despite how happy she felt. 

She wasn't going to tell Gabriel just yet, she wanted to surprise him.

She took out her phone and called for an appointment.

_Two hours later_

Nathalie grabbed her coat from the hanger and was heading for the door.

Nathalie drove off to the doctor's office, in hopes that the test would be positive.

Nathalie had the same doctor that she had when her and Gabriel came before. She was delighted to hear she came for a pregnancy test.

She sat in the office, waiting.

Moments later, the doctor arrived back in the room. She confirmed the test was positive. 

Nathalie was once again overcome with joy, she was going to have a baby with the love of her life.

She thought of Gabriel, of how excited he would be once he saw the positive test. 

She also blushed at the thought of what he would do after. 

Oh was she going to enjoy this.

She walked out of the doctor's office, excited. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Gabriel the news. Although, that's the difficult part, how she was going to tell him. 

She drove back to the mansion, contemplating ideas on how to give him the news.

When she got back, she walked into the office. Gabriel looked up from his computer and greeted her.

He gave her a kiss and kept her in his arms.

"Where did you wonder off to?"

"Oh, I just had some things that had to be taken care of", she said and kissed him again, "but I'm back now"

"That's good. Hey, any ideas for what we could do after work?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, I also have some news for you, but that will have to wait until after, I have a feeling you will get really excited and I don't want it to ruin the movie", she said stroking his shoulder.

"You know I'm going to be curious until then", he smirked.

"I know, but it will all be worth it, my love, I promise", she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll hold you to that", he said, walking back to his desk.

A smirk appeared on Nathalie's face. The plan was underway, and soon, Gabriel would finally know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the chapters will get longer, it's just that the first few will be short. I have a lot planned for this story, and plenty of fluff and smut will appear. Love you guys!❤️


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to tell Gabriel has finally come. After so many hours of work, Nathalie finally gets the best chance to tell him.

The day had gone by quick, much to Gabriel's delight. 

They both walked to their bedroom, getting dressed into something more comfortable.

Gabriel had already finished getting ready when he saw Nathalie looking for something.

"Are you coming, honey?"

"Yes, my love, I'll be down in a minute. You can pick the movie, I just have to grab something first"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Alright, my darling", he said softly.

Nathalie let out a sigh of relief when he left the room. She grabbed the pregnancy test that she had hidden before she left and put it inside her pocket in her pants. 

She left the room and went to the living room, where she found Gabriel on the couch with the remote in his hand. He put on a movie that he discovered they both enjoyed.

She smiled and walked over to him. He looked over to her and opened his arms, inviting her into his loving embrace. She sat down and snuggled into his arms.

Both seemed relaxed, work had been building it in the past few weeks, and it felt nice to unwind in the company of one another.

His body felt so warm, making Nathalie a little tired. She wanted to fall asleep, but she wanted to tell Gabriel the exciting news once the movie ended.

He gave her a kiss on the head and snuggled her even closer to him.

A few hours had gone by, with just a few more minutes left. Nathalie didn't even notice that her eyes had shut for a little bit. 

Gabriel's hands were stroking her shoulders, making her a little tired. His touch was so light and delicate that it made her want to fall asleep. 

When the movie wrapped up, Gabriel grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He looked at Nathalie with love in his eyes. He gave her a kiss on the lips, so light and fast that she almost didn't feel it at all.

He didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted to know what's been exciting him all day. He hated when she'd make him wait. Gabriel knew he was impatient, so he finally was about to discover what was behind his frustration all day.

"Well", he said calmly, "I really don't want to be kept in suspense any longer" he took her hands in his, "Please, my love, what's the news"

She smiled and she guided her hands towards her stomach. A smile of pure love was plastered on her face as she looked up at Gabriel. Blush appeared on Gabriel's face as he immediately knew what she meant. His lips were on hers in seconds. She threw her hands around his neck, giving all of her love in such a perfect bliss.

When they pulled away, both were completely speechless. All they knew was that they were going to have a baby, a feeling that needed no words.

Gabriel didn't know what to say, words were floating around in his head, unable of how to form them into a sentence, until he finally came up with the right words.

"I-I can't believe it" he said while smiling, "Are you-", before he could continue, Nathalie pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket, handing it to him.

Thoughts ran through his head, all wonderful things. He and Nathalie were going to have a child. A new chance to start over. Adrien will have a little sibling, one that he's wanted for so long.

"That's where I was this afternoon. I didn't want to get either of our hopes up, so I scheduled a doctor's appointment, and... I'm pregnant, honey"

He looked at the test in awe, unable to speak.

One of his hands went to rest on her stomach, caressing the soft skin.

"I-I honestly don't know what to say"

"You don't have to, actions speak better than words, you know", she smirked.

"You naughty bitch", he said before kissing her again, "so this is why you said I could get excited"

"Oh yes, I knew when I told you that you would want to start a nice round in bed, so I made you wait"

"You know I'm going to have to punish you for that"

"Then let the punishment begin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smutty chapter is next😏


	4. You learn from your mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty chapter y'all. Anything that may or may not gross you out, I warned y'all things were going down. Things get a little intense and a little kinky, but it's a charity worth reading.
> 
> Enjoy🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I actually had this mostly done but then somehow it was all gone, so I had to completely redo it. I was so mad lol. Hopefully you guys like the fic.

She started to take off Gabriel's shirt, kissing him as she did. She had been thinking about this all day, now being able to enjoy this moment with her husband.

"Mmh, I've been thinking about this all day"

"I knew you were planning something" he said before kissing her again, "I just didn't know what exactly you were planning"

"I think it's time we go upstairs, Gabriel. I had a feeling you would want to be in control tonight, so I put a little surprise in the nightstand drawer"

"I can't wait to find out, my love"

He grabbed his shirt and put his hand on Nathalie's waist, guiding her back to their bedroom. As they walked, his hand lowered to her ass, squeezing it hard. She let out a soft moan. Even before the fun could officially begin, he would always try and pull a fast one, getting her ready. When they reached their bedroom, she walked in before him, laying down on the bed, waiting. She had a lustful look in her eye, a look that had Gabriel in a trance. He walked over to their bed, reaching for the drawer. She stopped him before he could open it.

"Not yet, my love, it's for later"

"Why must you always leave me in suspense, my darling?"

"Because it's fun" she said playfully. "Now, get in bed with me"

He rolled his eyes playfully and got in. Nathalie began to undress them both. Very soon, Gabriel was naked before her.

She knelt down and opened her mouth, begging to suck on him. It didn't take long for him to grab a part of her hair and softly fuck her throat.

"Fuck, baby" he moaned. "Your mouth always felt so good"

She began sucking quicker, swirling her tounge around when necessary and kissed the tip. The woman was a natural at this.

"Damnit, Nath, you always do such a perfect job at this"

"Mmmh, it's because I love doing this"

"So, do you also like it deep inside you, right?"

She nodded and went back to sucking on him.

"Well, you're in luck, baby girl, but first, I need to get you more wet than this. Lay down, Nathalie, I have to do my handy work"

"Oui, mon amour" She blushed. She layed down and spread her legs, waiting for Gabriel to do his thing. 

He positioned himself between her legs. Her blush deepened when he started to lick and kiss her clit. His hands were rubbing her thighs, adding onto the pleasure. The look on her face was a 'destroy me' kind of look, so that's what he intended to do. 

"You're sweeter than honey, my peahen"

He brought his finger into play, touching her. She kept moaning in pleasure. He stuck a few fingers into her.

"Oh fuck" she said quietly.

"You like me touching you, don't you, little one?" He asked her. His fingers can thrusting at a quicker pace. In truth, his touch made her feel good, really good.

"Oh yes, Gabriel" she told him. Her back arched slightly, unable to stay still.

"I love you, Nathalie"

"I-I love you too, Gabriel. Aaah, Aah!"

She was getting flustered, as she did when he did these things to her. He loved her beautiful, vulnerable face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're getting close"

"I am" she panted.

He was getting harder just be hearing her needy cries, they were enchanting.

"Ah fuck, Gabriel!" she cried.

"Do it for me, my love" he told her. She was clenching around his fingers, a feeling that he loved. He knew she wouldn't stop at that. If his wife's look of desire meant anything at all, he knew that there was more to come. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, leaving Nathalie to let her muscles relax before she can begin the next faze of her devious plan.

"You taste addictive, Nathalie" he told her as he leaned down to kiss her jaw.

"Don't think we're done yet, Gabriel, I still have so much planned for tonight". With that said, she pushed him down onto the bed, letting him relax. She stroked him a few times before getting on top of him. She steadied herself before sinking down onto him.

"Mon chérie..."

"I know this is a weakness of yours Gabriel, the feeling of me wrapping you all over. It feels good, doesn't it" she said before moving her hips up and down, giving him a kiss as well.

"You know it feels amazing, Nathalie"

"Tonight, we're going to fuck until you run out of cum"

"Sounds promising" 

"Oh, it's very promising, my little butterfly"

With each time she sinks down onto him, it hits her deeper and deeper. "Mmh, do you like this?" She asked him. "I like it a lot" he told her. He brought her down to him so she could lay on his chest. He craddled her against him. She let out soft cries, barely audible, but still could be heard nonetheless. 

"I love doing this" she murmured softly, "It feels so good"

"I love it too, Nath. You know what I like best about this?"

"What?"

"This" she was confused for a second, until she held her tighter and thrust into her, making her moan loudly and cling onto him tighter. She could feel herself stretching further, making her wince in a painful pleasure. The pain wasn't severe, but it did have a desirable sting to it. It was Gabriel's mission to stretch her to the fullest, for the sake of sexual dignity, but also because it made them both feel good.

Each time she sank down onto him, it brought them closer and closer to their edges. It felt amazing. That, they both could agree on.

He was getting close, they both knew it. Each time she she sank onto him. Each time he raised his hips to thrust into her. Each reaction she released. It was all a valuable element to bring that ever sweet relief closer. His thrusts were becoming erratic, something that Nathalie loved. When the time was right, Nathalie decided to acknowledge the matter.

"I think someone's getting close"

"I am, darling"

"I am too, honey"

Thrust after thrust, Gabriel contemplated on what Nathalie was planning next. Those thoughts, however, were slowly being overrided with the rushing feeling of his edge being within his grasp.

"You're really tight" he groaned.

He was thrusting as hard as he could from his angle. Nathalie was practically screaming above him. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, gripping them tight.

They both came together, both enjoying the familiar feeling of filling each other up with that amazing sensation. After their bodies came down from cloud nine, Nathalie cuddled against Gabriel's chest, relaxing a bit before bringing the heat. Gabriel had hoped this was the end of it for the night. Oh was he wrong.

"That was great, honey" she panted, almost out of breath, "but don't think this is over yet"

He slammed his head against the pillows, already knowing this was coming. Hopefully, after this one, she finally calls it quits. He hopes...

"There's more?"

"What? Are you incapable of another round?" she said with a hint of challenge in her voice.

He gently the bottom of her chin so she would look at him. "Listen here, little one, I could go all night long if that's what you wanted"

"It's tempting, but I know for a fact that neither of us would have enough stamina for that long, I'm afraid. Besides, I think it's time we break out that little surprise I meantioned" she smirked.

"You mean the one you stopped me from getting earlier?" he said with a deadpanned look.

"oh don't be a baby. It wasn't time for it then, but it is now" 

She rolled off of him so he could open the drawer. What he found was a little surprising, but he knew Nathalie would go all out. He reached in and pulled out a sex toy and some lube.

"Someone's feeling extra frisky right now" he chuckled at her. "You really are just being such a naughty girl right now, sweetheart"

"Oh, I know. I figured it would spice things up a little. We've never done anything like it before. Wouldn't you agree that it would make things just that much more intriguing?"

"Intriguing is definitely the word to describe it"

"Now the fun can really begin my pretty little papillon"

"Lay down, my pretty peahen" He smiled at her.

She obliged and got comfortable, spreading her legs. Gabriel opened the lube and applied it. He once again positioned himself in between her legs. He noticed the look of pure lust and desire in her eyes. She was ready.

He got close to her and then inserted himself in her ass. He received a groan of discomfort from her. He stopped thrusting immediately. He stroked her cheek, waiting for her to tell him to stop.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" she panted, "I'm okay. We've never done anything like this before, just... Move slowly, please" she told him weakly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No, just... We've never done it before, keep going she said. "It's going to hurt me a little, but I can handle it" The pain was nearly unbearable. She couldn't keep still. Gabriel hand held hers until the pain died down. She appreciated that he was so attentive and caring during their moments together, it's what kept their marriage strong. Very soon, the pain went away, leaving Nathalie moaning softly instead of whimpering in pain.

"I-I think it's time we use our little surprise, honey"

"You're kinky, you know that?"

"I've known ever since our wedding night"

He took the toy in hand and began lathering her wet pussy, still soaked with both of their cum. Gabriel smirked when he saw his wife's face, still scrunched up in pleasure as he moved the toy around. Then, unexpectedly, he inserted the toy into her. Nathalie let out another whimper of pain, leaving Gabriel a little worried. He stroked her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Aah, yes. It hurts a little bit, but that's expected. Keep going"

He smiled softly at her and focused at the situation at hand. He began double penetration her slowly, not wanting to hurt her unless she wanted it. Little by little, he began going at a steady pace. A few tears escaped her eyes. Gabriel was quick to wipe the tear away, leaving a beautiful smile in it's wake. The pain was soon non-existent and became such a pleasant, lustful pleasure. She was slowly begging for more. She was enjoying this a lot. She had such a vulnerable look on her face, causing Gabriel to speed up. It was turning him on more than he thought it would. He leaned down to whisper seductive things into her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so good that won't be able to walk for so long, princess"

He thrusts were getting harder, every thrust hitting deeper inside of her, with both the toy and himself. 

"Right there!" She yelled, "oh fuck, right there... Oui..."

_Always so submissive._

"Fuck me like the little bitch I am" she moaned.

_She really gets caught up in these a little too much..._

, he thought.

"Whatever my little girl wants"

He rammed into her as hard as he could, leaving Nathalie screaming.

"What?" He told her innocently, "Im only doing what you asked. You wanted to be treated like a bitch, and that's exactly what I'm doing" 

"And I'm enjoying this a lot" she fired back.

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?"

"M-Merde!"

"That's not the answer, Nathalie" he smirked.

"Merde... Oui... Mon amour..." She said quietly.

"Now, that's exactly what I needed to hear"

"I've been such a naughty girl, Gabriel"

"You have, haven't you?"

The pleasure was too much. This entire experience was making her speechless. Gabriel loved that about her. When they tried something new, he always enjoyed his wife's reaction to his antics. He especially enjoyed watching her as he gave her another deep thrust, both from the toy and himself. Each reaction from her is like a small victory, knowing that he was the one who made her feel that way. She was wanting more, he could see it in her eyes. He continuously thrusted hard and deep into her, enjoying the way she squeezes her eyes shut when he does that. She absolutely loves the feeling. She could feel another orgasm approaching. Gabriel knew that look anywhere. She has a tell when she's getting close. They've had enough experience to know certain looks the other gives. This one in particular, astonished Gabriel in the greatest way possible. She could feel her pleasure doubling.

"Gabriel, Im close" she cried.

"Come for me, Nathalie"

This orgasm was strong. The toy was perfectly hitting her g-spot, hitting it multiple times, creating the perfect feeling in her waist. 

He was hitting her mercilessly, making he moan and scream. Her sexy moans were enough to bring him closer to his edge as well. It was driving him out of his mind. What she said next was something so incredibly sexy in his mind that it only encouraged him to thrust even harder than before, unleasing something inside him that he couldn't fully analyze.

"Only you can make me come this much, Gabriel"

_Damn, that was really hot_

"Nath, i'm sorry to say but I won't be able to come where you usually like it" he said in a half disappointed tone.

"It's alright, Gabriel. I told you, tonight is a night of experimentation, not like our normal routine. It's okay to not be consistent all the time"

"But I know how much you love it" he told her.

"At least you did it earlier" she comforted him.

"That's true, at least" he told her. He felt cheeky at that moment. He spanked her ass and she moaned. She loved everything Gabriel would do to her, including things like that.

"I'm all yours, Gabriel. Come for me"

That was all he needed to hear in order to release into her. She had never had a creampie inside her ass before. This was an entirely new sensation that she enjoyed, and would gladly do again. She felt amazing. 

"Oh fuck, Gabriel. That was..."

"Amazing" he finished. He took the toy out of her and set it on the nightstand, mindful to wash it later. 

"We need to do that again" she said breathlessly.

"And we'll have plenty of time to, my love. Sex is a great relief for pregnancy. We'll be able to have it as much as you would like until our little one arrives"

She ran her hand over her stomach again. She just discovered her pregnancy and she already feels attached to the little life that was soon to grow in her. "I can't wait to have our little one. I'm so happy that I'll have a child with my soulmate. I love you, Gabriel"

He leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, Nathalie"

"I know I didn't do the best in raising Adrien. I want to be the father that our baby deserves. I don't want past to repeat itself. I don't want to be the neglectful father I once was"

"You won't, Gabriel. You learn from your mistakes, you will be a better father, I just know it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on multiple chapters so Christmas time in the fic will hopefully become closer. See y'all when I post next!


	5. What should we name her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After month's of waiting, they finally get to find out the gender of their baby. They have difficulty at first about what the name should be, but they eventually strike an idea.

_A few months later_

Nathalie stood in front of her mirror with a loving smile on her face. Her bump was beginning to show. She was finally beginning to feel the little life grow within her. She couldn't be happier. She has a supportive husband and an amazing stepchild there by her side to help her through it all.

Her pregnancy symptoms have already fallen upon her. Food cravings, morning sickness, mood swings. Nathalie was a mess. She was still the beautiful woman that Gabriel had fallen in love with.

She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about all the things that would happen once their little baby was born. Boy or girl, it didn't matter to them. All they cared about was bringing a new life into the world, their own child. She felt content.

Arms wrapped around her, resting upon her little bump. She smiled as she felt the warmth of her husband's hands on her body.

His touch made her forget about everything else, like it was only the two of them in that exact moment. 

"Only a few more months until we find out the gender" she spoke softly. "I'm so excited"

"I am too, my love. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, actually, I was actually hoping you would"

"I guess we both struck out, huh"

"I guess so" they both laughed "I guess we'll have to wait a little longer. I feel like I would have better ideas when we figure out the sex. I guess what I'm trying to say is I would feel better trying to figure out certain names for a certain gender instead of trying to decide multiple different names for two different ones"

"It makes sense. When Emilie was pregnant with Adrien, we were more stressed about what was going on around us and making sure everything went smoothly for her that we didn't really consider any names until her ultrasound. Even after, we still had a hard time. It was the day he was born that we finally decided to name him Adrien. It's was more about the looks I suppose"

"I guess we'll have to resort to that if all else fails"

"It worked once and it could work again"

"Then we'll have to wait and see"

* * *

A few months had passed, they were both preparing to go to the doctors for an ultrasound. 

The drive wasn't long. Both were just excited to finally get to know the gender of their child. 

They sat there once again in the office. They were anxious to say the least, much less nervous. The same doctor they had before was performing the tests. She was a friend of Nathalie's. Nathalie sat on the examination table and Gabriel held her hand. The gel was applied to her stomach and moved the instrument across her stomach. 

There it was, a small movement on the screen. Finally, they were able to look at their little one. Not physically, but virtually. That only increased the level of love that they felt for their child.

"Well, Mrs. Agreste, it looks like you'll be having a baby girl" she told her happily.

Nathalie softly ran her hand over her bump, away from the gel and looked at Gabriel "perfect" she said.

"Do you know what you are going to name her?"

She looked at Gabriel with an almost disappointed look on her face, "No" she told her, "Not yet. We've struggled on names so far. I guess now that we know it's a girl, we may have better luck. Hopefully we'll decide soon"

The doctor nodded and they were escorted out of the office. They walked hand in hand back to the car, happy with the news they were given. They drove back to the mansion. As they walked in, Adrien quickly approached them, very eager for the news.

"So, am I getting a brother or a sister?" He asked excitingly.

"You're getting a little sister, Adrien" she told the boy.

"I can't believe it!" He ran to both adults and hugged them, "I'm so happy that I'll be a big brother"

"You'll be a wonderful brother, Adrien, I just know it"

"I hope so. I'm sure she'll get a lot of love when she's born"

"That's for certain" Nathalie sighed tiredly. "I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down"

"I'll join you"

Gabriel helped Nathalie up the stairs. Even though her belly was growing, she didn't enjoy being a damsel in distress. Though, she did forsee these events. She may not like it, but she did enjoy Gabriel taking care of her, being there to help.

As they layed in bed together, both their hands rested on her bump.

"I know you said you didn't know what to name her, but, do you have any suggestions at all for what our daughter's name should be?"

"Well, now that I'm really thinking on it, what about... Naomi. It's unique, and special, and a perfect name for our little one"

"Naomi's perfect" he smiled at her.

Just as they enjoyed the few minutes of relaxation, little Naomi had a little surprise for her parents.

"Aah!" She yelled. One hand was gripping the bedsheets and the other gently rubbed against her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Our little girl decided to surprise us. God damnit, it hurts!"

Naomi was responding with little thuds at her parents affection to her bump. She would definitely receive a ton of love when she is born.

Luckily for Gabriel, he had experience with handling people when the baby began to kick. He began soothing the pain away. He was natural at this. Nathalie was thankful to have a faithful husband at her side.

"Only a few more months until we see our daughter" he whispered happily.

"I know, I can't wait"

"I hope she looks like you" he told her.

"I hope she looks like you more" 

They both layed there in silence, a special sound that they would cherish for the time they could. They wouldn't be certain if they would receive that for much longer. But who knows, maybe Naomi will be a perfect angel, just like the both of them.


	6. Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie's growing more tired by the day. When she watches movies and eats ice cream on the day she's due, they receive a little surprise.

_October 8, 2020_

Naomi should be do anyway now. Gabriel had a plan for when for when Nathalie's water breaks. 

Her contractions were getting closer and closer. Within the next few, she would need to be rushed to hospital.

She sat down on the couch, eating ice cream and watching movies. Gabriel walked into the room and noticed her. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, a little concerned.

"Honey, are you going to eat all of that?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" she munched.

"Nathalie, that's not healthy for our baby girl. Give me that" he said, trying to snatch the container from her hands. She was not taking that, not at all"

"No"

"Nath" he warned. "Give it back"

He took the ice cream from her by force, making her angry. She tried getting the dessert back, but to no avail. After a small struggle, the ice cream was dropped to the floor. She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Why, thank you, Gabriel" she sarcastically remarked, "You made me drop my ice cream"

"Me? I'm just trying to take care of you both"

Nathalie tried to pick the container up from the floor when she suddenly felt something burst inside her. She had a wet feeling in her pants. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw a puddle forming on the floor. She held a hand to her stomach and looked at Gabriel.

"Gabe... Naomi's coming. Take me to the hospital, now!"

In an instant, he frantically picked her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the car. He opened the door and helped her inside. He started the ignition and quality made their way to the hospital. Gabriel tried to reassure her that everything would be okay and that she should breathe.

_It was at this moment Gabriel knew, he fucked up_

The man knew he was fucked the moment he said that. Her face practically screamed cold blooded murder. His hands gripped the wheel harder as he imagined how screwed he was after this was all over.

He pushed those horrifying thoughts aside and focused on getting her to the hospital so she can safely deliver their child. He smiled at the thought of them holding their daughter in their arms in the hours to come.

As they reached the hospital, they were already hurriedly transported her to the delivery room. True to his word, Gabriel remained at his wife's side, never letting go of her hand.

"Don't leave me..." She said weakly.

"I won't, honey, I promise"

The doctors quickly examined her. She wasn't fully dilated. She excused herself from the room and told her she would be back later for another test. Gabriel squeezed her hand gently, caressing her cheek with the other.

"It was all be over soon, my love" he assured her.

* * *

As time progressed, Nathalie was finally ready. She held Gabriel's hand tight as she went through labor.

He felt horrible that she had to endure this type of pain, but soon, all with be worth it.

Just as soon as it started, the doctor's voice could be heard once again, this time, accompanied by the sound of a small cry.

"It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl"

Nathalie looked up at Gabriel and smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Perfect" she both said.

Little Naomi was taken to get clean up. Gabriel got into bed with Nathalie, awaiting their little girl. After a few minutes, one of the nurses brought Naomi back in the room. She was set into her mother's arms. Finally, after nine long months, they finally get to see their little girl. 

She was beautiful, so small. It was already noticable that she had dark hair.

"She's perfect, Gabriel"

"She's stunning"

"Our little Naomi"

He gushed at the sight in front of him. It's the exact image he's had in his mind for months. She looked so peaceful, swaddled in the baby blanket he had made for her. She had tried to find a comfortable position in her mother's hold. She was nuzzling against her. Just then, she finally opened her eyes.

"Gabriel, she had your eyes"

"I guess we both got what we wanted. She has a part of both of us"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she told him.

Adrien soon walked into the room, excited to see his little sister.

"Would you like to hold her, Adrien?"

"Of course" he told her happily.

Adrien gently took hold of his sister, careful not to drop her.

"Watch the head" she spoke calmly.

Once again, Naomi was squirming to get into a comfortable position in this new hold. She was making cute little baby noises as she was laying in her brother's arms.

She was beginning to get fussy, but that didn't last long.

"Hey, Naomi, I'm your big brother, Adrien"

She looked up at him, showing her father's beautiful blue eyes.

"She has your eyes, Father"

Out of nowhere, she began to cry.

"Wow" he said, offended.

Both Gabriel and Nathalie burst out laughing. Adrien handed Naomi back to her mother.

"Don't worry, Adrien. Give her time, she'll warm up to you"

Little Naomi began to yawn. She was precious. Nathalie was tired. Gabriel set his daughter down in a little bed near where they lay. She was sleeping soundly, much to their delight.

Gabriel got back into the bed with Nathalie and cuddled her against him, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_A few days later_

Nathalie was released from the hospital. Adrien had stayed at the hospital with them for the past few days, so he joined them on their ride home.

Naomi was beginning to get sleepy. Adrien excused himself to his room, while Gabriel and Nathalie took their daughter up to the nursery they had prepared for her. She looked angelic in her little crib. She had her blanket and her pacifier. 

After their daughter was sound asleep, they gave her a gently kiss on the head, turned off the light and walked out of the room.


	7. Christmas time for the Agrestes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is near. The Agrestes are celebrating the holidays different this year. Right now, they have a beautiful baby girl who makes the holidays just that much better, but now, they have another surprise awaiting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's already past Christmas but I just never had that much inspiration or willingness to even complete this chapter. I'm just going to do the entire Christmas part on this chapter so I can continue the rest with hopefully no complications. Hopefully you guys understand. Love you guys!
> 
> Also, many parts of it may seemed rushed. I really didn't want to worry about the Christmas section anymore, I could never get inspo, and so forth. It may just seem like it's me being lazy, but I really don't want to do the Christmas part anymore, so here's all I did. It's pretty sloppy, I will admit.

It was December in Paris. Beautiful white blankets of snow covered the streets. People were preparing for the holidays and last minute shoppers were in a frenzy trying to buy their gifts.

It was the start of a new day, preparations in the mansion would soon be underway. 

Gabriel and Nathalie woke up, still cuddled together from the night before. He gave her a kiss on the head, slowly waking her up. She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They walked to their daughter's room, waking her up for the day. 

They walked towards her crib. Little Naomi was as happy as could be, giggling and making her cute little noises when she sees her parents. She reaches her arms up to try and reach them. It was the most adorable thing they've ever seen. It felt so nice to have a baby in the house again.

Nathalie took her daughter in her arms, letting her nuzzle against her chest. Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist, caressing his daughter's cheek softly with the other.

"You're so beautiful" she told her daughter.

"Just like her mother" 

"Oh, honey" she said, kissing him on the lips again.

Nathalie took Naomi to get her dressed, quickly being stopped by Gabriel.

"Wait, my love, I have something that she could wear for today"

"How come I never knew about this?"

"Because it was a secret" he winked at her.

Gabriel walked over and picked up a little box. He walked over next to Nathalie and opened it in front of them. Nathalie smiled and Naomi began clapping happily at the clothes. 

"Gabriel, it's beautiful" she gushed.

It was a cute little three outfit. It was red, long sleeved shirt that had "Santa's little helper" stitched on it with candy cane colored leggings with a little red bow to put in her hair.

"She'll look so pretty in this" she smiled.

"I also did the same shirt for Adrien" He told her, "They're both my little helpers"

"So, that makes me Mrs. Claus, right?" She smirked at him.

He chuckled at nodded at her before kissing her sweetly on the lips, which almost became something more, until she stopped him.

"Honey, we need to control ourselves. Naomi needs to get dressed up and so do we. We also need to help Adrien set up the tree. Maybe later, we can have our fun"

"Whatever my dear wife wants" he said innocently defeated. 

Nathalie chuckled and grabbed the outfit from Gabriel. She began dressing their daughter in the cute little outfit. She noticed Gabriel walking around the room, cleaning and rearranging a little, being the perfectionist he was. When he turned back to them, he smiled when he saw his little girl all dressed up. Nathalie took Naomi in her arms, hearing her giggling as she did. Both of them loved her little outfit. 

Both of them walked out of the room, conveniently running into Adrien.

"Hey, Adrien, can you watch your sister for a little bit? The two of us still need to shower and get dressed. We'll help you set up when we're ready, okay?"

"Sure, Nath" he told her happily. He gladly took his little sister from her mother's arms. His sister is a joy to him. He's loved her since the day she was born. He loved her with his heart and soul.

Nathalie and Gabriel smiled happily at the cheerful little girl in Adrien's arms and walked to their room to get ready. As they walked in, Gabriel had another surprise awaiting Nathalie.

"I also made something for you, my love" he smiled at her. 

"I figured you were up to something, Gabriel" she told him, rolling her eyes playfully.

Gabriel walked over to the closet, grabbing a beautiful red, knee length dress. It had a black stripe around her waist and had a zipper in the back, meaning that Gabriel would have to help her. He always enjoyed dressing her up. He also grabbed a necklace and a set of earrings out of her jewelry box. 

"Honey, this is beautiful" she blushed, running her hand along the soft fabric.

"Not as beautiful as you, my darling" he told her, bringing her into a passionate kiss. She led Gabriel to the bathroom so they could shower together. They would occasionally splash water at each other, being the cheeky yet playful couple they were, at least while they were alone. They would always give each other kisses while in the shower. He would always love to show her exactly how much he loves and cares for her. They truly were the most romantic couple in Paris, much to some people's beliefs.

As they stepped out, they grabbed their towels so they could dry off. Gabriel would sometimes help her, being the romantic he was. They put on their robes. Nathalie walked to the counter while Gabriel walked to their bedroom. Nathalie picked up her hairdryer and finished drying her still-damp hair. She then grabbed her curler, making her hair a little bouncy. She added her make-up before walking back into their room. She walked over and put on her dress, grabbing her earrings and putting them in, grabbing her glasses as well. 

Gabriel grabbed the necklace and walked over to her, unclasping it. When he put it on her, he kissed her neck. He would continuously run his hands all over her, not wanting to stop. She always loved the way he made her feel. She moaned at his touch. Before she felt herself succumb to his desire, she wriggled out of his grasp and threw her arms around him again, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Tonight, my love, I promise. Let's go help the kids set up the tree"

"I'll hold you to that" he kissed her again.

They walked downstairs. Adrien was holding his sister in his arms. Gorilla grabbed a box filled with decorations and went to decorate the halls and windows. They walked towards their children.

"Need a hand, son?"

"Please, dad"

They walked towards the boxes filled with ornaments. Adrien sat Naomi down and she crawling curiously on the floor. Adrien had set an ornament in front of her. She tilted her head, confused, but took it. She sat down and was playing with the ornament, laughing. She was always such an angel. She was so enthralled by the pretty pink sphere.

They had so much fun decorating. Gabriel picked her up by the waist so she could reach a higher place to hang an ornament. It felt nice to be at a higher position than her husband for a change. She laughed at the thought. Gabriel knew exactly why.

"It does feel nice to be taller than you for once"

"Oh yeah?" He sets her down and looks down at her, "How about now?" He smirked.

"I hate you" she said coldly.

"I love you too" he laughed. She shook her head and smiled, bringing his lips to hers.

Adrien just fake gagged. Naomi just giggled and held her arms up in the air, wanting to be held. Adrien just smiled and picked up his sister. He walked over to his parents. Naomi held the little ornament out to her mother, who just smiled and took it from her. She placed it on the tree and booped Naomi's cute little nose. 

The last few ornaments, as well as the star on top, was placed on the tree. It was finally finished. They did it as a family. It took hours. There were so much decorations that they did after the tree that they lost track of time.

"Well, that certainly took some time, didn't it?" She asked. Who's hungry?"

"Me! Hey Nath, may I please have some croissants?" He pleaded with those sparkly green eyes.

She sighed, "Only because it's close to Christmas. As soon as the twenty-fifth is passed, you're going back to your diet, understand?"

"Thanks, Nath! You're the best!" He gave his sister to Nathalie and excitingly ran into the dining room. Gabriel's hand went to Nathalie's waist and they all walked to the dining room after Adrien.

As they sat down, Naomi was placed in her little high chair, getting fed little spoonfuls from Nathalie. She happily excepted the food. Her face was plastered with delight and happiness, turning everyone at the table into suckers. Adrien was nearly demolishing his food. She sighed and went back to feeding her daughter. 

When they were finished, Adrien excused himself to his room, retiring for the evening. They cleared the plates and then walked back into the foyer. 

"I'll put her to bed, then I'll be right there" she told him calmly. She kissed him on the cheek and took Naomi to bed. Gabriel walked to their bedroom and put his pajamas on. He figured she would undress him in a matter of minutes, but thought nothing of it. He just wanted to get comfortable.

He waited for a few minutes. Nathalie was not back yet. He decided to go and check on her. He walked towards the nursery. What he saw next, completely warmed his heart. He saw Nathalie cradling their little girl in her arms, singing her a lullaby. He had heard her sing a few times before Naomi was born, singing to her baby bump, her voice was precious. It was even more heartwarming to see her sing to their baby girl. 

When she finished, she felt Gabriel's hand on her shoulder. They shared a smile and looked at their baby, who was sound asleep. She truly was an adorable baby. Nathalie gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before carefully laying her in her crib, putting her little blanket over her.

Nathalie took Gabriel's hand and they walked to their bedroom.

"I always forget how beautifully you sing" he said sweetly. "You have such a beautiful voice"

"Gabriel..."

"I mean it, my love. You have an amazing voice"

"Thank you, Gabriel. We should go to bed, but I do recall promising you a little reward for being so good all day" she suggested.

He spoke in a low voice, "That's my girl" 

"I have many talents that I know you enjoy, Gabriel"

"Oh really, like what?"

"I can make you so good within seconds" she said, her hand reaching down to stroke him through his pants, "Or that I can make you another baby"

"Nath... Are you-"

"Oh, I'm very serious, but only if you want to"

"Of course, darling. I would love to have more children. I would have as many as you'd like"

"Well then, you know what you have to do to get me pregnant" 

"Oh you, come here" he said. He picked her up and carried her inside their room. As they got inside, Nathalie lept out of Gabriel's arms and kissed with with passion. A cheeky hand went down to stroke him again. He moaned through their kiss and then broke it, only to kiss her again. A hand seized her waist while the other squeezed her ass. This time, it was Nathalie that moaned through their kiss. "Baise moi, mon papillon" She moaned. "With pleasure, mon petit paon" he said.

They both walked over to the bed. Clothing, jewellery, and awareness to everything around them was discarded.

Tonight, the fun begins

* * *

Their sweaty bodies were against each other, just bare skin and skin. Their fingers were intertwined as they hold each other in their arms. Both of them were still catching their breath as their muscles began to relax.

As they regained breath, Gabriel carried Nathalie to the bathroom so they could wash up. She kissed his jaw as he walked. When he set her down, he turned on the hot water. When he stepped in, he reached a hand out to her, which she gladly took. Arms were around her in seconds as she walked in, kissing every part of her. She tried scaping his clutches, but alas, that only earned her a slap on the ass by Gabriel. That always turned her on in a heartbeat. She really didn't want to go another round. Poor things was exhausted from all their lovemaking that she didn't know how much more she could take. 

"You naughty girl" he whispered. It was almost hard to hear over the noise of the water.

"I don't think I can go another round, Gabriel. I'm too tired"

"Normally, I would punish you for saying that, but I'm really tired too"

When they got out, they dried themselves off. Gabriel, being the spoiling husband he is, already had the perfect sleepwear ready for her. She took off her robe and he dressed her up. When they finished, they both went to bed. He opened his arms to her and she easily nuzzled into his warm chest. Both fell asleep quickly, knowing that they're both together in this warm embrace.

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

Gabriel and Nathalie woke to the sound of Naomi crying. They checked the time, conveniently, it was time for them to wake up anyway.

They both got up and went to check on their baby. She was crying and wanting her parents. They rushed to her crib, picking her up and kissing her forehead. The cries slowly became non-existent, but there were still a few cries after a minute. Nathalie changed her and got her dressed. 

Now, their happily little Naomi was back. They loved to see their daughter's smiling face.

Nathalie took Naomi with her to their room so they could get dressed. Afterwards, they walked to the dining room to eat breakfast. 

When they walked down, Adrien was already awaiting them in the dining room. He was already eating some pancakes and drinking some juice. He looked up to see his parents approaching the table.

"Oh, good morning guys"

"Good morning, son"

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Pancakes. They're really good"

They all smiled and sat down. Naomi stared hungrily at the food. Nathalie chuckled and fed a small piece to her daughter. Naomi made a sound of delightness when she ate the pancake, making small noises to have more. Nathalie gave in to her cuteness and she gave Naomi another piece. 

Breakfast soon wrapped up and they all began with their day. Adrien left to go see Marinette, giving Gabriel and Nathalie the opportunity to finish any last minute preparations that had to be done.

Those preparation lasted long into the afternoon, meaning dinner time was soon approaching. Adrien had texted saying that he would be back in an hour or so. Nathalie thought it would be a good idea to kill time by watching a movie. So, that's what they did. They sat there and enjoyed a nice holiday movie that they both loved.

Time seemed to have flown. Adrien soon returned home and they ate dinner. They all talked about their day, Naomi occasionally making small giggles at something random Adrien would say. 

Naomi began to yawn from all her energy. Nathalie smiled and took Naomi in her arms. Adrien cleared the plates and took them to the kitchen. Gabriel took Nathalie to Naomi's room to get her ready for bed. She was yawning in her mother's arms, falling asleep. She didn't need anything to fall asleep this time, only the quiet voices of her parents talking softly to one another. 

When they took her to her room, she was sound asleep. She was positivity previous like this, so angelic, all swaddled in blankets. They loved their sleeping little angel. They quietly left the room, retreating back to their bedroom, getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. They would have to retrieve the presents soon, while everyone was asleep.

When they got to their room, they put on their pajamas, waiting a little bit before placing the presents under the tree.

* * *

It was midnight, Christmas Day, Gabriel and Nathalie quietly left their room to grab the presents. They went down the stairs and carefully placed the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

They enjoyed how the tree brightened up the foyer, adding Christmas spirit into the mansion. To Gabriel, it felt like just yesterday, Christmas just seemed like the worst time of the year, not having Emilie around to brighten up their lives. The mansion felt cold and depressing without Emilie's loving smile to lighten up their lives. He never thought he would ever find joy during the holidays again. When he and Nathalie began dating, things got better. He finally felt the happiness he longed for so long. When they got married, Gabriel felt whole again. It felt amazing to have someone so loving and caring as Nathalie. This Christmas would be even better, he had his wife, son, and little girl to make this Christmas just that much better. Naomi brightened up their lives like the moon brightened up the darkened streets of Paris. Her beautiful dark hair and gray-blue eyes, and her bubbly smile always made him smile.

When the presents were placed, Nathalie walked just outside the door, admiring the snow that fell out of the sky. She always loved having a white Christmas. She held out her hand, letting a little snowflake drop onto it. It quickly disappeared just as fast as it had came.

Gabriel walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her. He too watched as the snow came falling from the sky. They both admired the snow mixed with the beautiful Parisian lights. It wasn't called the city of lights for nothing.

"I love when we get snow on Christmas, it always made the holidays more... Festive during this time of year"

"I agree. The lights always made it feel a little more cheerful, but we see the lights all the time. Actually seeing the snow on the ground, watching as Adrien and his friends would have snowball fights in the yard, it just brings back memories. Good memories"

She smiled at him. She wouldn't have imagined he would find Christmas spirit again after Emilie's passing. He really came through. She leaned up against him, letting him hold her.

"It will also be Naomi's first Christmas" she told him.

"It will be a new time for her. I'm really anticipating what her reaction will be to the snow, given she's never seen it before"

"That should be interesting" she chuckled. 

"It will be"

They both were silent after that, not knowing what to say next. They just stood there, looking out into the dark night of Paris. Just then, Nathalie yawned.

"I think it's time we go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Plus, I'm getting cold"

"As am I. Let's go to bed, dear"

His hand never left her waist as he lead her up the stairs, back to their bedroom. They once again, silently walked back to their room. They walked in, and didn't waist time falling asleep, thinking winter thoughts.

"Merry Christmas, Nathalie"

"Merry Christmas, Gabriel"

* * *

It was bright and early, Nathalie slowly awakened. She gave Gabriel a soft kiss on the cheek, waking him instantly. He wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper. It didn't help that he was an empath either.

They quickly showered and got into their comfortable clothes. Adrien was eagerly awaiting them in the lobby with Naomi, who was crawling near the presents. Adrien just smiled and sat on the floor, watching her.

"Good morning, Adrien" Nathalie said from the landing.

"Morning, Nathalie, morning, Father"

"Aabawohmm" Naomi laughed in her little gibberish.

Naomi began to crawl to the tree, noticing the pretty wrapping the presents had, as well as the little bow. She stared curious at the ribbon. She began grabbing at it, curious to what it was.

Nathalie walked to their daughter. "Not yet, little one. We'll open presents after breakfast, okay?"

Naomi gave a little pouty face, a little angered by her mother's words. Nathalie just smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go eat, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can open gifts"

"Sweet" Adrien said.

They all walked into the dining room, already awaiting the food on the table. Naomi had her milk and baby food, Nathalie and Gabriel had their coffee and croissants, and Adrien just had his orange juice and a croissant. They just enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, occasionally socializing in Holiday chatter.

As they completed their food, Adrien gathered his sister and eagerly ran into the foyer, ready to open gifts. He held Naomi in his lap. She once again was looking at the little ribbon. Nathalie just wondered curiously, but realized that babies liked new things. She brought over a small box with her name on it.

"Look, Naomi! It has your name on it"

Naomi giggled at her brother. She attempted to open the box, but could not open it completely. Adrien assisted his sister in finishing the present. It was a ladybug plushie. Naomi quickly grabbed the plushie and nuzzled it against her, happy with her gift.

Nathalie opened her present from Gabriel. It was a necklace. He had seen her eyeing it in magazines, but didn't think he would notice. She smiled and put it on.

Adrien opened next. He got a few new video games and Jagged Stone's new winter albun.

Gabriel opened now. He got a few new tools for sewing. Whenever he had free time, he would sew for fun. He would make some things for Naomi, or just things for himself and Nathalie.

The last of the presents were opened, all smiling at their gifts. They all just enjoyed the rest of the morning. Nathalie had fixed all of them hot chocolate, chilling Naomi's so her mouth won't burn. They all just sipped happily.

Suddenly, they heard someone at the gates. They checked to see who it was. It was Marinette, Nino, Alya, and a few other friends. They were let in. Adrien ran outside to greet his friends. Marinette sneakily sunk to the ground, grabbing a handful of snow. She tiptoed up to Adrien and quickly put the cold snow in his shirt. He immediately jumped and rushed to get the snow out. Alya and Nino already had snowballs at the ready. He heard Nino yell "Boys vs girls!", Hitting Alya square in the face. The snowball war was about to begin.

As the competition commensed, Nathalie and Gabriel took their daughter away from the warfare so she could experience the wonders of winter. She was all dressed up in her winter gear. She just slapped her hands on top of the sheet of snow. Playing around. She tried laying down, trying to get comfortable. She began moving her arms and legs, making a faint snow angel. Gabriel and Nathalie just watched their little girl play around, trying to get used to the cold.

The rest of the afternoon went like this, everyone laughing and playing, Nathalie and Gabriel laying a close eye on their daughter, and everyone enjoying the joy of the Christmas holiday.


	8. Morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie doesn't feel well. Luckily she had a caring husband to be there while she's not at her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time skip.

They woke to the bright light of the Sun that filled the room. Gabriel groaned at the blinding light but then looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He suddenly relaxed and kissed the woman on the head. She smiled and awoke as well.

They both got out of bed and got on with their day, taking a shower and getting dressed. Nathalie went to Naomi's room and got her dressed up. She picked out a cute little purple dress for her.

When she left the room, she went to find Adrien. He had to babysit Naomi while her parents worked. Not long after, however, she felt a little nauseous. She brushed it off and didn't let that stop her from her work. 

Later, she developed a horrible headache and felt even worse. She felt like she was going to throw up. 

He looked worried about her. "Honey?" He asked, "Are you alright?" He rushed over to her, holding her shoulder gently as she threw up into her trashcan.

"I feel horrible" she replied, throwing up again.

"I'm going to cancel everything. I'm going to make you feel better" he kissed her head and she smiled. He gently picked her up and hurried her to the bathroom in case she felt like she would throw up again.

"You're so caring. No wonder why I feel in love with you. You've always had such a dedication to your family. I've always admired that"

"Nathalie, I've always admired you more. You've been strong in situations that I could never face single handedly. You've stared death in the face without breaking. You've told Audrey off when no one else dared to even look her in the eye. Nathalie, you're stronger than me. I guess that's also why I started to fall for you all that long ago" he set her on her knees on the floor. She was hovering over the toilet.

"Honey" she smiled before throwing up again.

Gabriel was contemplating reasons on how she could be sick. It was winter, maybe she was catching the flu. No, that couldn't be. Nathalie has a very strong immune system. She never got sick. Then, he smiled. He may know why she's not feeling well.

"Nathalie? Do you... Do you think you may be-"

"Get a test from the counter, just in case"

She went back to throwing up. He got up from his knees and went to the counter to grab her a test. He helped her to her feet and they did the necessary tasks to get the results. Hands wrapped around her waist, gently. They stood there impatiently, waiting for the line to appear. 

As a little time went by, only one line appeared. Nathalie was a little disappointed, sighing in disbelief. She so desperately wanted to have another child with Gabriel. He had been such a good father to Naomi. He had changed when they married. He was becoming a better father to Adrien. She prayed that there was going to be another line.

They both gasped when they saw that second line. She turned to Gabriel with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant!" She cried. He picked her up and spun her around in the air. They were both happy to be able to have another child. Gabriel was speechless. He was overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn't believe he got her pregnant. He wasn't mad, not one bit. He was overjoyed. Nathalie had always made such an amazing mother, even way before they married. They knew that after Emilie's death, Nathalie had always been there for Adrien. She always treated him like he was her own son. 

Nathalie kissed Gabriel repeatedly. She couldn't contain her emotions. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. He cupped his wife's cheeks and gave her a kiss. 

It was definitely true that Nathalie Sancoeur had a heart. She warmed the hearts of the Agreste family and mended the broken pieces of their lives. 

"Emilie told me that she wanted to only have one child. I tried to convince her otherwise but I never got through to her. I'm glad I'm able to have more, especially with the one I love"

"Oh, Gabriel" She kissed him.

"And think about this. Naomi won't be the only little one in the house anymore. Soon-" he rested his hands on her flat stomach, "-We'll have another little bundle of joy wandering around the house"

Her smile widened and she gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. 

Nathalie broke from their hug and went to retrieve her phone. She dialed the numbers on her keypad and held the phone to her ear, booking an appointment for a pregnancy test confirmation.

They couldn't wait to see the results.


End file.
